Moe Overload
by LT666
Summary: This is a drabble like fic that going to show how Tsuna's guardians and friends react when Tsuna moe level is higher than usual All27.
1. Glasses

**Diclaimer: **_I didn't own KHR. I only own the plot_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Glasses<span>**

Tsuna is walking in the hall way in the Vongola Mansion when he hear a loud noise come from the library.

"Hieeee! What happened?" Tsuna burst into the room.

"J-Juudaimei! Please help me!" A hand come out from a stack of books at the corner of the room.

Tsuna pull out his right hand man out from the books stack. "Gokudera-kun, are you okay? What are you doing until you're being buried by these books?"

"Actually… I tried to find my glasses but an uma *an unidentified mystical creature* crawled out from the books, I decided to capture it but I tripped and these books fell on top of me."

"Uma? Are you sure its an uma? Or it just a cockroach?"

"I can't guarantee it 'cause I don't have my glasses when that uma appeared…" Gokudera continue to find his glasses.

"Ah if that's so… I'll help to find your glasses Gokudera-kun" Tsuna searched inside a box. "Gokudera-kun is this you glasses?" Tsuna showed the glasses that he found to Gokudera.

"Yes, it is Juudaimei! Thank you very much for helping me!" Gokudera bow down to Tsuna.

"Ettou… Gokudera-kun can I wear this glasses? I'm curious what's the feeling when you're wearing glasses…" Tsuna showed his specialty to Gokudera *The Puppy Eyes*

'Crap!' Gokudera face become red as tomato. "Y-Yes, you can J-Juudaimei!"

Tsuna wears Gokudera glasses "So, Gokudera-kun… How do I look?"

"J-Juudaimei please run away from me!" Gokudera shouted.

"Huh? Wait, What?!" Tsuna couldn't react when Gokudera pounced on him and start to kissing him.

"Hn, un, hngh… Please stop Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna moaned when Gokudera tried to kiss him on his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Juudaimei! Please run away from me now!"

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna started to run from Gokudera

"Juudaimei! Please wait for me!"

"No! Please help me anyone!? Help me?!" Tsuna ran from Gokudera as if a lamb ran from a hungry wolf.


	2. Oversized Shirt

****~Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites minna-san ****_*bows down*_

****Diclaimer: **_I didn't own KHR. I only own the plot_**

** Hweianime- I'm bad with humor so my fics are usually rushed XD But I'll try my best to make it longer (especially when the Xanxus part ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oversized shirt<span>**

"Reborn, are you sure this is my shirt?" Tsuna come out from the dressing room.

"Yup, it's yours. Now please go to the dining room all of your guardian are waiting to eat together with you~" Reborn smirk.

"Tsuna! What are you doing? Gokudera started to…" Yamamoto said and come inside Tsuna room and *massive nosebleed*

"Yamamoto-kun why are you bleeding?!" Tsuna panicked when he saw Yamamoto's nosebleed.

" Ma, ma don't make that face~ Nothing serious happened just moe overload~" Yamamoto smirked and lean to Tsuna. "Tsuna… I really want eat you right now~" Yamamoto bit Tsuna's ear.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna scream and run out from the room.

"Boss, what's wrong?..." Chrome come to help *nosebleed* "I just saw an angel!" Chrome shouted.

Tsuna pulled Chrome's hand to follow him into a room. He sighs, "Nothing wrong, Yamamoto just acting weird after a having nosebleed" Tsuna feel a chill after that room being clouded by violet mist. Tsuna tried to ask Chrome why does she used her illusion but all the thing changes after he saw Chrome's eyes changed to Mukuro's eyes.

"Kufufufu~ Are you inviting me, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~?" Mukuro said in a low seductive voice.

"No! Reborn! Helppp me!" Tsuna ran out from that room being chased by a pineapple head...


	3. Nekomimi

**For Halloween Treat~ **

**~Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites minna-san **_*bows* _

****Diclaimer: **_I didn't own KHR. I only own the plot_**

**Beware of the grammatical mistakes. **_(I think something's off in this story... They're a bit OOC maybe?)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nekomimi (cat ears)<strong>

It was a peaceful day in Sawada residence, no screams, no explosion, no flames and more importantly is no Reborn! Sawada Tsunayoshi just felt like he was in heaven he realized all of this. _'It's been a long time when I woke up without any scratches on my body!'_ And our little Tuna-fish went down to the kitchen when suddenly he saw a pair of black neko ears._ 'Huh, what this thing doing out here, I'm pretty sure Halloween was last week?' Tsuna picked up the ears 'It's not a crime to wear this right?'_ Tsuna wears the ears and BANG!

"Voiiii! Brat! Our shitty lazy ass boss summoned you to go to our's….!?" Squalo illegally trespassing into our cute little Tuna-fish house.

"Hieee! Squalo! What are you doing here? And why does your face is red like Enma's hair?" Tsuna innocently asks Squalo.

"Voii! Are you trying to kill me!? Why does those things on top of your head? Black cat means bad omen you know? You could accidently kill me with those!" Squalo shouted while pointed at Tsuna's neko ears. He's trying to hide his flushed face actually~

"Hiee! I forgot to take this off!" Tsuna tried to take the ears off but "Are? It won't come off!" Tsuna become panic in a blink of eyes.

"See I told you that black cat really bring bad omen!" Squalo reached Tsuna's neko ears "I'll try to pull this thing off so you better be grateful to me voiiii!"

"Oww, argh, ahn! It hurts! Please be more gently Squalo! I don't want to die yet" Tsuna moans.

"Oii, scum how dare you made me wait…!" A man with his guns come into the house. "How dare you touch my property you scum! Die." The man fired his guns non-stop to the poor shark.

"Hiee! Xanxus-san you will destroy the house" Tsuna look at Xanxus with his crocodile tears.

"Oiii, t-trash d-d-don't cry!" Xanxus panicked when he saw Tsuna tears. "T-Trash you better show your face at Varia's mansion tonight" And Xanxus quickly ran out from the house in order to erase the fact that he made the brunette cried.

"Ouch! That shitty boss doesn't know when to control his temper!" Squalo groans after he saw the mess that his boss made.

"You owed me for this one Squalo" Tsuna said and continue to take off the neko ears. And suddenly…

"Hiee! W-Wh-What are you doing Squalo! You better put me down now!"

"Voii! You said I owed you so now I want to pay the debt!" Squalo leaned to Tsuna face but something suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pointed at his neck .

"Ushishishi, shark peasant should know his place doesn't he? No one can touch the prince's private property~" Belphegor smirks.

"Bel-senpai since when my property become yours?" Fran monotone voice asks.

"Ushishishishi, frog peasant should be quite. I'm trying to kill this…" Belphegor surprised when he doesn't see anyone beside him anymore. "Ka~ching~ How dare that impudent shark peasant dare to run away from the prince!"

"Bel-senpai they're gone"

"Don't state the obvious thing frog!" And silver blades flying out of nowhere and stabbed Fran's.

"It hurts Bel-senpai… You should chase them than doing useless thing here…" Fran states with his stone face.

"Don't tell the prince what he should do frog!" And Belphegor start chasing Tsuna and Squalo.

"Don't forget our deal Decimo-san" Fran removes the mist flame that have been covered the area.

"Don't worry I'll make the most delicious apple pie that you ever ate!" Tsuna smiles brightly.

"It's too bright…." Fran and Squalo said in unison before pass out from extreme blood loss.

"Minna, why did you fell asleep?" Our cute naïve Tsuna poking the unconscious body, "Now what am I gonna do with these ears?..."


	4. Vacation! (Part 1)

**~Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites minna-san **_*bows down*_

****Diclaimer: **_I didn't own KHR. I only own the plot_**

**_Warning: Grammar mistakes/the facts inside here are just my creation~_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vacation! (Part 1)<strong>

It was like any other normal day in the TYL! Vongola Mansion where our cute/adorable/handsome TYL! Tsuna doing his paperworks or its infamous name that have been approved by all mafia's _don_(boss) in the world. Its infamous name is 'Demon Spawns'. It's been months… no years… since our Vongola Decimo went out for his luxurious, peaceful vacation.

"Reborn… Can I have a week off?" Our TYL! Sawada Tsunayoshi asks his demonic tutor.

"No." Reborn answers with his stoic face and continue sipping his delicious, rich flavored espresso.

"But Reborn… I need to take a break from this demon spawns" He points at the high paperworks stack. God knows how many papers inside that stack.

"That's why you can't take a break."

"I promise I'll take care of this demon spawns before I go to vacation~" Tsuna gives Reborn his 'puppy eyes' look.

"Ho ho, you're finally showing your fangs at your tutor huh, Tsuna? So, where do you want to go for your vacation?" Reborn asks while wearing his infamous smirk.

"Hawaii? Wait, Maldives and Paris are also good for a vacation spot… Wait, wait, wait does this mean I can go?!" Tsuna shocked. He didn't expect that his tutor will let him go. _'See Tsuna! Good things will happen if you ask with your puppy eyes'_, he said to himself.

"Of course~ But there's one condition and Tsuna **why** did you want to go to all famous hotspot for newlywed couples?" Reborn shows his devilish smirk.

"They're hotspot for newlywed?" Tsuna tilted his head innocently. "Mou~ Whatever, I just want to go to at least one from these places~ And I promise to fulfill whatever condition you'll give me"

"That was awfully dangerous dame-Tsuna" Reborn muttered. He is trying his best to fight against the blushes that trying to make it way to Reborn's face. If this isn't the Vongola Mansion he would pounce on Tsuna and start kissing him and after that he would do _***censored***_ and that **_*censored*_**. (Well... This is not a M-rated fic~ So I can't write Reborn's _sweet _fantasy... Well if you want this fic as a M-rated one please review :))

"Hmm, can you repeat that Reborn? I was dozing off just now~" Tsuna asks with **unusually** sweet voice.

"I didn't speak anything dame-Tsuna" Reborn smacks his student's head. "Hmmm~ Just now you said you're going to fulfill any condition right? So, I've decided that this condition is … You must stay in the same room as me during your so-called vacation." Reborn's eyes suddenly glints dangerously.

"H-hu-huh? C-ca-can you please re-repeat that?" Tsuna shivered. He feel like he just did something unforgiveable…_ 'Kami-sama… What exactly did I do in my past life? Did I kill the gods?'_ I really want to commit Seppuku right now… Or I can retire from the mafia and start a new life as an ordinary civil servant… Or turn myself to the police and accept the judge's sentence as astonishment for my sins?

"A mafia's don (boss) shouldn't stutter" Reborn shoots Tsuna. "I'll repeat it as many as you want dame-Tsuna~ That you must share your room with me during your vacation"

"Hiee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter *bows* I'll post Vacation! (Part 2) soon~<strong>

**Please review O.O/ **


End file.
